Blood Traitor: year one
by ejm12
Summary: Catherine Malfoy has come to hogwarts, but so has her family's reputation and her younger brother. Between annoying clasmates, angry parents, and snearing Slytherins, Catherine is having the time of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except kirsta, she's mine!

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my new story! I know this has been done before, but I decided to do one of my own. I promise my main priority is my other story 'A little Sister' but whenever I feel like a change I will type this. Don't expect it to be updated that often, ****mabey**** twice a month. **

* * *

**Chapter1: A First Friend**

I slowly walked down Diagon Alley, dragging my feet. I was a short distance behind my mother, hoping she would forget about me. But I knew she wouldn't. I do this every time one of my parents takes me out of the house, and I've been doing it since the age of 4. This is probably why my parents try to never take me out. I am very talented in the art of slipping away unnoticed, but my mother knows all of my tricks and I can no longer get away from her.

"Keep up, Catherine" My mother calls back to me.

I sighed and sped up. Normally I would ignore this command and get even further behind, but today I didn't dare disobey my parents. Today my brother Draco and I are here to get our school supplies. I am older but Draco and I are so close in age we are in the same year at Hogwarts. (I think this is very unfair)

Ever since I was 4 and learned what the word mudblood meant, I have known that I am different than the rest of the family, and I can't wait to get away from Draco at hogwarts.

My mother and I walked up to the large white building in the distance (Gringotts). My father and brother were already standing there. They had come earlier to get money from the vault. My father gave my mother and I money. He may not trust me with some things, but he learned the hard way you cannot trust Draco with a big bag of gold.

"you two go get fitted for robes" my father told us "Your mother and I will get your books, and we will meet you in Ollivanders."

Before I could even nod in reply Draco had grabbed my arm and was yanking me down the street. As soon as my parents were out of earshot Draco smirked at me and asked:

"Did you try and get away again?" I nodded. He shook his head in disgust. I'm pretty sure he thinks Im crazy, but I don't really care. He just doesn't understand I don't care about money.

We entered the shop and Draco started getting fitted for his robes. I stood quietly in the background waiting for my turn, knowing Draco will not wait for me when he's done. I know Draco will run of to check the price on the new Nimbus 2000. even though he knows there is no way in the world he is going to get one this year, when he's not aloud to be on the quidditch team, _and_ he already has a broom.

My thoughts were interrupted as a boy my age walked into the shop. He has black hair, green eyes, and glasses. He stood of to the side, I don't even think he realized I was there. Draco began to talk to the boy. In my opinion Draco was being rather rude, and by the look on the boy's face he thought so too. I decided I would try and repair the damage once Draco had run off to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

I tried my very hardest to blend into the wall as Draco continued on, But when draco said He would leave if he got put in Hufflepuff, I couldn't help but say:

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin"

I was sure Draco hadn't heard me, but the boy looked over at me surprised. As though he just realized I was there. Draco continued on and I shank into the background. Thankfully Draco hadn't heard me, If Draco had heard my outburst, he would tell father and I would be in deep trouble. I decided to watch my mouth more closely. The boy returned his attention to Draco. Finally after what seamed like forever Draco handed me his robes to pay for them later and said smirking:

"Don't run off sis. I don't think father would be very pleased, do you?" and he strutted out of the shop.

"Sorry about him" I said stepping on to the stool to get fitted. "He has a very narrow view of life."

"How do you mean?" the boy said looking interested

"Well..." I said not sure I should say what was threatening to burst out, but against my better judgment I rushed on "He thinks he better than any one else because he's a _pureblood_."

"A what?" the boy said looking confused

"A pureblood, someone who has no muggle blood in them at all" I said with distaste "but, It's completely ridiculous, it doesn't matter if your pureblood or if your muggleborn, it depends on your talent and what you do with it."

"But your his sister!" he said looking at me incredulously

"And we can't have different opinions?" I asked smiling at him slightly.

"Oh" he said softly "sorry"

"It's alright" I said "by the way my name's Catherine."

"Harry" he said quietly. He looked down at his feet and shuffled slightly.

"So..." I said trying to get over the awkward moment "you're a first year as well?"

"Yeah" he said looking around in wonder. "I never realized that those weird things that happened around me were magic."

I nodded "that's probably how I would have felt if I was raised by muggles" We stood in silence for a moment, he looked rather uncomfortable. "So Harry, what are you last name?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Potter" He said looking up for my reaction. I was sure my eyes were huge and my mouth was hanging open.

"Your name's Potter?" he nodded "as in Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? The boy-who-lived?" I said

He smiled in a sort of tired way and nodded once more. "It's gets sort of annoying that everyone knows who I am." He sighed "And I've only been in this world for a few hours!" He laughed.

I smiled "I am the same way too. My dad is high up in the ministry, so everyone knows me, but I hate it."

"I guess were a lot alike" he said looking at me interestedly.

The lady announced that I was done and I hopped down off the stool. "Well Harry, I guess I'll see you on September 1st." He nodded and I left the shop. Maybe this making friend's thing wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope my next few chapters are better than this one. Sorry this chapter is very bad, I promise the story will get better! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Chapter 2: A Family Name**

The next month was pure torture. At times it seemed to speed up and go by so fast I would wonder what happened to the time. But then there were the other times, when the minuets would drag by so slowly I was sure someone had jinxed the big clock in the hall. The later seemed to happen most often.

All of my supplies was packed and ready to go almost two weeks before term was due to start. I was so ready to get out of this pure-blood-maniatic house it wasn't even funny. Draco was also eager to get to Hogwarts, but for a very different reason. Draco was becoming almost obsessed with upholding the family name and proving that he was the perfect pure blood son. The thought made me feel sick.

When the day finally came I woke much earlier than normal. (to my father's extreme annoyance) My parent's appeared Draco and I to the platform. I loaded my luggage in a compartment far away from the one Draco was loading his in. Then, Grudgingly, I returned to where my parents were standing. I was so close to complete freedom that I wasn't so eager to give up the freedom I had obtained in the last few moments.

I looked my father straight in the eye when he was addressing us. I didn't want my father mad at me before I had even arrived at Hogwarts. Because I knew my true loyalties were going to come out sometime this year. Whether today or 6 months from now, I knew they were going to come out. And I was pretty sure my father would not be happy when they did.

_'5 minuets, and your free forever Cathrine. Just hold on for 5 more minuets'_ I mentally braced myself for my father's farewell speech.

He stood up straight and spoke to us in his official voice, he taught us are entire lives that a Malfoy should be proper and never lower their standards in public. "Well Draco," He always addresses Draco first which annoys me "Cathrine" he added as an after thought. "Live up to your name and make the family Proud"

_'Well, it could have been worse' _I thought to myself as I wondered down the hallways trying to find someplace to sit, preferably far away from Draco as possible. Finally I found one with a few empty seats. When I looked in I realized Harry was in there talking to a boy with red hair I recognized as a Weasley from one of my father's rants long ago.

I cleared my thought; both boys looked over at me. "Can I sit here?" Harry nodded but the boy, I think his name is Ronald, narrowed his eyes.

"so Harry how excited to get to finally go to Hogwarts?" I asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes I finally get to escape the Dursleys, this last month was bad," He said shaking his head yes. The boy Ronald was still looking at me weirdly.

"Oh?" I asked "bad how?" but I was cut off by the Weasley.

"You're Cathrine Malfoy." It was a statement.

"Yes" I said this conversation was not going the way I wanted it to. "And your Ronald Weasely." I said defiantly.

His ears turned red and he scowled at me. "My father's told me about your family."

"and my father's told me about yours." I was running out of witty comebacks, but it seemed to work. Ronald's face turned red.

"So, my father told me that your family is filled with Death Eaters, who are just pretending to be on our side." It was true, but it still hurt to hear the truth.

I was sure my face had turned red with anger. I stood up and went to the door then turned around. "My father may be pretending to be on the same terms with Dumbledore, but** I** am not!" It was hard not to laugh at the look on his face. "I'll see you later Harry, I can see when I'm not wanted." I glared at Ronald, and then turned.

I stormed down the hallway, once again, looking for a place to sit._' Should have known better than to sit by a __Weasley__, Stupid family name!'_

_A/N: SOOOO how was it please please please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series

**A/N: Well here it is my next chapter of Blood Traitor, Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: True Colors**

After that encounter with that stupid Weasley I found acceptance in another compartment. I was welcomed into a compartment with 5 other people. The three girls were named Lisa, Hannah, and Lavender. And the 2 boys were named Ernie and Dean. They either didn't know about my heritage or didn't care. The trip to Hogwarts was spent talking about Quidditch, classes, and Houses.

I found most of the others had no preference to which house they would be in. Lisa's parents had been a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Lavender's parents had been a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor. Ernie and Hannah's Parents had all been in Hufflepuff. And Dean was muggle born.

About halfway through the train ride Draco finally found me. he walked in looking annoyed.

"Catherine! What are you doing in here?" He asked in a deadly voice.

"What does it look like to you?" I asked him in return.

He glared at me. "It looks as if you are making friends with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors."

"Don't call them that!" I said without thinking who I was talking to. I realized my mistake too late.

"Why?" He questioned angrily "Why should you care what I..." He trailed off. His eyes narrowed. "Your one of them!"

My heart Skipped a beat 'Uh oh' I thought but I put on my defiant face and walked up to my brother. "Yes I am" and I slammed the compartment door in his livid face.

I turned around and marched back to my seat. Then as I sat down I realized the others in the compartment were staring at me.

Lisa was the first to talk. "Oh, do you know that boy?"

I laughed nervously and quickly explained he is my brother, then we changed the subject.

When we arrived at the train station The 6 of us followed another group of first years down a slope to a bunch of boats. The giant who was taking us to the castle looked us over. "There are more of you than usual, 5 to a boat!" There was a scramble as everyone tried to get into one the boats in the front. I was separated from my group as only 5 in a boat were allowed.

Steering as far away from Draco as possible I ended up climbing into a boat with another annoying person.

"What are you doing here?" It was Weasley

"Getting away from my brother" I said simply.

"Yeah right, come on, tell us the truth. I bet your over here just to annoy-"He was cut off by Harry.

"Ron be nice to her" Weasley looked angry and Harry knew it "You don't have to talk to her, but quit trying to start a fight." That shut him up. Nobody spoke for the rest of the boat ride over.

When we arrived at the castle, I made a bee line strait to where Hannah and Lisa were standing. We were led into the entrance hall by a woman named professor MaGonagall and after a speech about the houses we were taken into the great hall to be sorted.

As we walked up the walkway between two of the tables, I was so nervous that I was sure everyone could hear my heart beating. We all stood nervously infront of the head table.

"Hannah Abott," Hannah was first. As she walked up to the stool, she looked like she was going the faint. It took a moment, but the hat finally yelled "Hufflepuff" I applauded with the rest.

After a few more, was "Lavender Brown" I clapped as she was put into Gryffindor. A few more then "Catherine Malfoy" I slowly walked up to the hat and slowly I put it on my head.

_Hm interesting, you have all the makings of a malfoy, but your quite different._

I figured it was better not to interupt.

_Yes you are very different, braver, kinder, you seem to have the characteristic of acting before you think. Yes well if there are no objections, GRFFINDOR!_

I sat there stunned, all Malfoys had been in slytherin for generations, What was my father going to say?

**A/N: Okay so its not the greatest but it make me very happy to have your review. Come on lets shoot for 10 reviews, just 5 more please!! its not that hard just push the little button!**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series.

**Chapter 4: Disowned**

The Hall was filled with unenthusiastic applause coming from a few oblivious Hufflpuffs and muggle borns. Mostly everyone else was sitting in shocked silence. I chanced a looked at Draco as I walked to the Gryffindor table. He had narrowed his eyes and was glaring at me.

By then Professor MaGonagal had gotten over the shock and called out the next name. "Draco Malfoy" he, of course, was placed directly in Slytherin. Through the rest of the sorting I kept my head down, only looking up when I heard a familiar name. The few other Gryffindors near me were acting very strange. Some were glaring, some were trying to get as far away as possible, and some were looking at me as though I was the most interesting thing they had ever seen.

When the sorting was over and the feast had started there were only a few Gryffindors that were treating me normally. One was Harry, who was sitting diagonally from me, and another was Dean, but unfortunately he was to far away to talk to. However I did meet a new friend named Hermione. Hermione was muggleborn, and was almost too excited to do work and go to class.

After the feast I was being led out of the great hall to go to the common room when I caught sight of Draco. He was smirking at me, and I knew he was instantly going to send a letter home with the news of my house and loyalties. I began to dread the next morning.

The 4 Gryffindor girls were led up to our dormitory. That was where I met Parvati. Lavender introduced us, and I was relived when she did not judge me because of my name.

"Catherine Malfoy? Well nice to meet you, I think I met your brother earlier." Pavati said

"Most likely, my brother leaves a big impression on most people." I replied

Pavati nodded "It was him" and all the girls in the room giggled

The next morning Hermione and I managed to follow a group of 6th year boys down to the great hall for breakfast. We were halfway through our meal when the mail arrived.

"Oh no" I moaned as I spotted our family owl in the middle of all of them.

"What?" Hermione asked looking concerned. The owl fluttered down and stuck out its foot for me to untie the bright red message.

Harry who was sitting across from me looked confused. "Is that your owl?"

"Family owl," I muttered quickly taking the letter off. Maybe I could make it out of the hall before it exploded

As soon as weasley spotted the letter he burst out laughing. "Malfoy's got a howler!" That got everyone in the room's attention and the noise completely disappeared. I glared at him, now everyone was going to know what my letter said.

"Um Catherine, your letter is on fire!" Harry said suddenly I shrieked and dropped the letter. The letter exploded and my worst fears were confirmed. It was from my father.

"CATHERINE BELLATRIX MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU GO TO THAT SCHOOL AND BESMIRCH THE NOBLE NAME OF MALFOY! YOU HAVE DISCRACED THE ENTIRE FAMILY! DRACO HAS INFORMED US OF YOUR CHOICE IN THE COMPANY YOU KEEP AND YOU HAVE DICUSTED ME! HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND AND SPEAK WITH MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRAITORS! I PROMISE YOU IF YOUR PRIORITIES AND CHOICES DO NOT GET STRAIGHTENED OUT SOON YOUNG LADY, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF BEING DISOWNED!"

The letter promptly tore itself up and the pieces fluttered down to the table. The entire room was silent. I sat there shocked. It wasn't that I hadn't ever heard my father yell before, because I had. My father would often come home from the ministry and rant to my mother for hours afterward. It was just that his anger had never been directed at me.

It was then I realized everyone in the hall was watching me for some sort of reaction. So I tried to come back to my senses, my father was not here and he could not hurt me while I was at hogwarts. Dumbledore would not allow it. Going over what the howler had said and suddenly the whole thing seemed very funny.

I began to snicker. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley were all looking at me funny. This got me laughing even harder.

"Catherine, I don't see what is so funny about this, and I wasn't even the one it was yelling at!" Hermione said looking distressed.

"Yeah! What is so funny?" Weasley asked.

I managed to stop snickering for a moment and managed to gasp out my answer before falling into another fit of the giggles. "Malfoy! A noble name my foot, and like I care if he disowns me. I wouldn't inherit anything anyway, since I'm a girl."

I tried to control my giggles and when I had finally regained control I Stood up and grabbed my bag. "Oh and Draco" I called across the room to my angry blonde haired brother " I don't appreciate your telling father everything I do." With that Hermione and I walked out of the hall to our first lesson.

**_A/N: Big thanks to MonicaBlack for her idea! please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series

**A/N: Okay, I decided to try something different for this chapter. It is not in Catherine's pov. This chapter is from hermione's parents pov. They are reading a letter written to them by hermione about a week after school starts. I do not know what Hermione's parents' real names are so I came up with my own, please don't sue.**

**Chapter 5: Hermione's letter**

Mrs. Granger stood at the sink washing the dishes from lunch. It was lonely around here now, without Hermione. Especially weekends. This was going to be a long year, and what made it worse was the fact that Hermione had not written at all since leaving almost exactly 1 week ago.

Mr. Granger walked into the room and said something about doing taxes, but Mrs.Granger was not listening. She nodded mutely wondering what Hermione was doing right this very second. Mr. Granger exited the room and she sighed. the house seemed so empty and heartless without their baby girl. But then again she was growing up, and she had received an invitation to a very special school. She supposed it was for the best.

She was thinking about that day they had received the letter when she heard it. 'tap, tap, tap' She turned off the water wondering if she was imagining things but she heard it again. 'Tap, Tap, Tap' She turned around and saw the owl standing on the window ledge. Remembering that was how their daughter sent letters at her new school she rushed over to the window and threw it open.

The owl hopped in and Mrs. Granger quickly untied the letter. Recognizing Hermione's handwriting she called for her husband.

"Dan! Dan! Dan we got a letter!" She ran into the living room and quickly sat down on the sofa.

"What is it Emma?" Dan Granger asked running into the room.

"A letter from Hermione!" Emma Granger squealed excitedly. Dan quickly sat down next to his wife. Emma fumbled in her haste to get it open.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't written sooner, but this first week of school has been quite busy. _

_The classes are fun and exciting. We are being taught magic in several different areas. One of our classes is transfiguration. It is fun but difficult; I was the only one who was able to turn a match into a needle the first day. We also have Charms. This class is very similar to Transfiguration, only we levitate objects and such. Another one of our classes is Potions. I'm not sure of what I think of the teacher. He is strict. He also favors students and can turn nasty in class. But he seems to know what he's doing, which I suppose is something. Herboligy is fun, we go outside to learn how to take care of plants. Then there's Defense against the Dark Arts. I was very excited for this class, as was everybody, but we were all sadly disappointed. That class turned out to be a waste of my time. The teacher is pretty much useless._

_The castle is amazing! I wish you could see it. The great hall is huge! and the sky is enchanted to look like the outside sky. Then there's the library! Hundreds of thousands of books lined in rows! It's my paradise! _

_As for the people here, I guess they are the same as any other place. There are some nice kids and some who I avoid. _

_My friends...Wait I guess I should explain something first. At Hogwarts we are divided into 4 groups depending upon our characteristics. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I'm a Gryffindor. _

_The next thing you should know is that Slytherins and Gryffindors do not get along at all. _

_One more thing you need to know to get the entire picture, Some people, in this world, believe they are better than others because of their heritage. They say they are pure blood because they don't have any muggle blood in them at all. Sort of like racism. They don't like people like me, who are magical, but born out of muggle families. There aren't many of these families nowadays, but there are a few. These people have a reputation for being in Slytherin. This is why Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other, they are polar opposites. Gryffindors are brave and most don't put any store in blood status._

_Okay, My friends, well I have 2. All 3 of us are in Gryffindor. My best friend's name is Catherine Malfoy, but I'll come back to her later. My next best friend's name is Neville Longbottom. He has a lot of trouble in class, he is almost constantly failing. But Catherine and I have encouraged him a lot and he seems to be improving. He was raised by his Gran, I don't know what happened to his parents and I don't plan on asking anytime soon._

_Catherine comes from a family of pure blood supremacy. Her family has all been in Slytherin for centuries. Until Catherine, that is. Lets just say that her parents are not pleased with her being in Gyrffindor, or the fact that she's friends with me. She has received 3 exploding, screaming letters called howlers just in this first week. (Every student's nightmare)_

_The first was for showing her true colors, The second was for being friends with me, and the third was for hexing the kid who told her parents about the things that sent the first two. The kid in question is her little brother Draco, who is a Slytherin. He is constantly spying on us trying to find something to report back to her parents._

_I must admit I did help in the hexing of Draco Malfoy. Catherine talked me into it. Us three along with another boy in my year named Harry Potter snuck down to the Slytherin common room in the middle of the night. Don't ask me how Catherine knew how to get to the Slytherin Common room, because other houses are not supposed to know. From there Catherine snuck into her brother's dormitory and used some sort of spell to turn his normally blonde hair bright orange. It was stuck like that for 2 days. It was lucky we weren't caught._

_Well aside from that my first week has been relatively normal. I'll write again as soon as possible!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**A/N: Well what did you think? I tried to do something different.**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series.

**A/N: Okay this is my next chapter. I know this sort of follows the movie a little bit, but I couldn't think of anything else to happen. I promise for the most part my story will from now on be following the book. aside from the acational line or discription.**

**Also-Don't get used to it, consider it a treat, not all of the chapters will be this long:)**

**Chapter 6: Brother trouble**

The first week was, well, I guess you could call it eventful. Two days after the first howler came I received another one! This one I can honestly say was a surprise. And I have Draco to thank for it, but I got him good, and I don't think he will be tattling anytime soon.

On Wednesday morning at breakfast my new best friends Hermione, Neville, and I were eating alone at the end of the table. There were only 3 other Gryffindors who would even look at me, let alone consider me one of them. They were Lavender, Dean, and Harry. However those three had other friends who ignored me, so I mostly hung out with Hermione (Another outcast) and Neville who was terrified of me at first but we eventually became friends.

The owl came swooping down with a red envelope clamped in it's beak. At once the 3 youngest Weasleys burst out laughing, and Percy who was supposed to be a prefect was smirking at me. The hall fell silent waiting for the explosion.

"CATHERINE BELLATRIX! NOW I CAN HONESTLEY SAY THAT I AM DISCUSTED, SHOCKED, AND HORRIFIED! YOU ARE A DISCRACEFULL BLOODTRAITOR! IF YOUR GRANDFATHER WAS ALIVE HE WOULD HAVE DIED OF SHOCK! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING? YOU DO NOT SOCIALIZE WITH MUDBLOODS! YOU ARE DISINHERITED!"

My father's voice faded away, and once again everyone in the hall was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. But I was saved the trouble by Hermione.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with me" She said quietly "It only causes trouble"

"NO" I said firmly "I can be friends with whomever I choose." and that was the end of the discussion.

The next day, after dinner, I followed a bunch of third year Slytherin girls, who were to deeply immersed in a magazine to notice me. It was almost too simple. I found the entrance and the password simply by walking quietly behind them.

It took almost all of the next day to convince Hermione to go along with the plan, Neville was all for it. At the last moment we got Harry involved too.

We were extremely lucky that we weren't caught, but in the middle of the night we snuck down to the Slytherin common room. From there I snuck into the boy's dorm and used a spell I had known how to use for years. This is most likely how Draco knew it was me.

I had used that spell before on him. When I was 8 Draco was being perticurly annoying one day so I snuck my mother's wand down off a shelf and managed to turn Draco's hair orange for two days, my parent's weren't pleased.

The next morning everyone was shocked when Draco walked into the great hall with his flashy new hair. Especially the Weasleys. Later that night after dinner almost all of Gryffindor house came up to me and welcomed me to the house, some even apologized. Only a few didn't, one was Ronald weasley. He was still stubbornly ignoring me. Another was some 5th year named Oliver Wood, who claimed I was out to get his quiditch team. _(Like I have nothing better to do with my time than sabotage my house Quiditch team)_

The next morning I received, yet again, a howler. This time I didn't even listen to what my father was shouting. I simply turned and walked out of the room, with Neville and Hermione jogging behind me. Besides he was getting a bit repetitive.

During the weekend something happened that shocked me even more than anything. The Weasley twins approached me in the library. They simply told me that they were impressed with the bit of magic that I used on my brother and asked if I would be willing to help them with some of their pranks.

Life had improved greatly. Now that my own house wasn't out to murder me all I had to worry about were the Slytherins. And my parents, but they couldn't come to Hogwarts with Dumbledore here.

That weekend I received a letter, not howler, from my mother. She simply said that she was disappointed with me, but it was my decision. This was a surprise for me.

The next week was surprisingly uneventful compared to the week before. Besides the 7th year who tripped me in the hallway and the few kids who would sneer _'Blood Traitor' _at me as I passed, I had very few encounters with Slytherins. Draco seemed to have lost his nerve, because of my prank.

Friday afternoon. Today is our first flying lesson. my stomach is twisting itself into knots as Hermione, Neville, and I rush down onto the grounds. Even though I was raised in the wizarding world I had never really ever been on a broom. Or more accurately, I had never been brave enough to get back on one after my first attempt at age three. I broke my collarbone.

Both Hermione and Neville were also nervous. But neither had even tried getting on one yet. I had experience. We just barley made to the class in time, as Hermione had been giving us advice from my brother's copy of Quidditch through the ages. (I 'Barrowed' it)

The flying instructor looked over at us annoyed and turned back to the rest of the class. "Everyone step up the right side of a broomstick." The class scrambled around trying to find a broom that looked like it could actually fly "Say up"

"Up?" I asked it quietly. It twitched and rammed into my leg. "OUCH" I yelped. Weasley was laughing at me. "Oh yeah" I snarled at him "lets see you do better" he glared at me and turned back to his broom.

"UP" he yelled and it flew up into the air and whacked him in the face. It was my turn to laugh.

Soon after, we were all sitting on our brooms waiting for permission to fly into the air. Madam Hooch counted down "Three, two..." But before she could count down to one Neville jumped into the air. His broom started to rise at an alarming speed.

Suddenly I knew what was about to happen, and I had to stop it. Ignoring the extreme fear that quickly rose within me; I kicked up into the air and soared up to my friend just as he fell off his broom. I grabbed him and hoisted him onto my broom. When he was situated all the suppressed fear came roaring to the front of my mind. I looked at the ground far, far below and almost puked.

"Thanks" Neville gasped out. He looked up at me. "Cathy?" His voice sounded panicked. I looked at the expression on his face. His eyes were wide and staring at me. "Are you all right?" I must have looked pretty bad.

I shook my head. "Come on, let's just get to the ground." I directed the broom towards the ground and rush toward it.

We landed, or rasher crashed into the ground. As soon as I was firm on the ground I crawled as fast as I could away from the crowd that was congregating and puked up my lunch. Hermione and Neville ran over to me.

I lay on my stomach on the ground trying to suppress the urge to puke again. That's when I noticed the stinging pain in my ankle. I let out a cry.

"Cathy, what's wrong?" Hermione shrieked.

"Ankle" I gasped. I rolled over and sat up. The urge to vomit was getting stronger as the pain in my ankle increased.

"What do you think you were doing?" madam hooch shrieked as she rushed over to us. She took one look at me then said "Hospital Wing, Now." I bit my lip as she pulled out her wand and levitated me into the air. "Longbottom you better come too. Nobody touches a broom while I'm gone" then we were off.

Madam Hooch ran down the corridor uncharacteristically fast, Neville trotting along behind her. I think we past McGonagall on the way, but I can't be sure.

15 minuets later I was situated in one of the Hospital beds. Madam Pomfrey insisted that I, at least spend the rest of the day here. She said that I had a Panic attack, which was why I crashed into the ground. Apparently I dove out of the air so fast, it was luck I didn't get more seriously injured.

Neville was fine other than shaken up. He apologized over and over again, until I promised him that he would walk around with purple hair for a week if he didn't stop.

Hermione came in about an hour later with the news Harry and Draco had gotten into a fight after we left. Harry had defended Neville and I, and then gotten into trouble for flying on his broom.

"did he get in huge trouble?" I asked

"Who knows, it was MGonagall" I bit my lip and Neville shuddered.

"I wouldn't want to be him." Neville said. Both of us shook our heads.

Later that night as I limped back up to the common room, Hermione filled me in on what happened at dinner. My brother, my stupid brother, was trying to get Harry and Ronald expelled. I knew Draco would most likely be unsuccessful, but Hermione wouldn't listen and was determined to stop it from happening.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**A/N: My family has suddenly decided we are moving, so I should be able to get up 2 or 3 more chapters before my computer getts torn down and set back up somwhere else, but anyway, Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: A night time excursion**

Later that night, after being at the hospital wing all day, I was laying in bed reading a very good fiction muggle book. As I finnished the chapter I closed the book and opened the hangings to put the book on my night table. I snickered at the look on my father's face if he knew I was reading a muggle book. I made a mental note to thank Hermione for lending me the book.

She had been absolutely horrified when she discovered I had never read any fiction whatsoever. My father prefered me to read non-fiction growing up. Which is a shame because it is actualy really good. And speaking of Hermione, I looked over at her bed. The hangings were open and the bed was empty.

I remembered how determined she was to stop My brother and knew I better go see if I was too late. I groaned and rolled out of my comfey bed.

If you mix Harry, weasley, and Draco you get trouble. Add Hermione you can only get disaster.

I quietly sliped down the stairs and entered the common room the exact same time as Harry and the Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" Weasley hissed

I glarred at him " I was trying to stop-" I was going to say '_Hermione from doing something stupid' _but Weasley cut me off.

"Ha! Did you hear that Harry? She thinks she can stop us."

"Honestly! Why do you two hate each other so much?" Harry said looking confused between us. Both of us opened our mouths to reply but Harry obviously sensed danger and cut us off. "Never mind. I'll figure it out for myself, besides Ron we are going to be late."

Weasley sent one final glare at me and turned to go out of the common room when another voice rang out.

"Cathy! Are you just going to stand there, and let them go? Harry I can't belive you are going through with it."

Both boys had stopped once again. I heard Harry groan.

"That's rich seeing as what you did last week." Weasley snarled referring to the prank we pulled on my brother.

Hermione flushed and snapped "that was different"

"No, not that different really" I put in helpfully

"Who's side are you on?!" Hermione cried looking at me.

"Come on Harry, Ignore them." Weasley said angrily.

I didn't expect Hermione to give up that easily, and sure enough she wasn't done with them. "don't you care about Gryffindor at all?" She hissed following them out of the portrait hole.

I knew Weasley would hex her long before she was done so I followed Hermione to pull them apart when it started to look dangerous.

"You'll lose all those points I got for knowing about switching spells" hermione said angrily

"Don't worry Mia, we can earn them back." I said happily jumping down from the portriat hole.

Weasley turned around "OH so you think your better than us hu?" He said, his voice rising.

"No" I said seriously "I KNOW I'm better than YOU"

"Oh I see" He said looking slightly angry "So your just here to be our escort sevice, to make sure we don't mess anything up"

"Oh no" I said shaking my head then grinned "Harry's a big boy, he can take care of himself and his pet weasel. I'm just here to stop Hermione from starting a fight."

Weasley looked like he was going to explode.

"I'm not the one starting a fight" Hermione said to me annoyed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FERRE-"Weasley roared

"Guys" Harry yelped startled "shut up we are going to be found, I think I heard something."

The 4 of us stopped moving. There was a sort of snuffling sound coming from down the corridor. Harry moved forward slowly, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Neville, what are you doing out here?" Harry said

"Neville?" the other 3 of us said confused. And sure enough Neville was laying in the hallway. As soon as he saw the others her scrambled up and asked to join them.

The next few moments were wasted as everyone began to argue. Apparently weasley didn't want anyone else to come with them, but Hermione had discovered that the fat lady was gone. And I didn't want to stay here and be caught. Besides Neville said the bloody baron had come by several times already. And I don't like the Bloody baron.

"Fine!"Harry Hissed angrily "But I'm laying down the rules. Ron, no comunicating in any way with Hermione or Cathy. Cathy and Hermione, no talking at all." We both nodded "OK and when we get there, all three of you" He motioned at Hermione, Neville, and I "Stay out of the way." And we set off down to the trophey room.

We arrived a few moments late, but only a few. And Draco wasn't there yet. I had known my brother ever since I was 10 months old and he was 2 days old. And if I knew anything about my brother it was that if he was expected to be somewhere, he would be there on time. So I knew something was off.

Suddenly something accored to me.

"Harry!?" I hissed urgently

"Not now Cathy" Harry snapped not even looking at me.

"But Harry, I just thought of some-" I said even more urgently.

"Why don't you shut up?" Weasley asked angrily.

Ignoreing him I quietly said "I just thought of something, This is really unlike him, being late for something. Unless _He isn't going to show up!_"

Every one looked at me. And I thought I saw panic flick across harry's face. However being the genius Weasley is, he didn't understand what I was getting at.

"What? Your working together with him aren't you?" He looked angry again

"Hu? NO!! I mean-I hate, okay maybe hate is too strong a word, but I dislike my brother as much as you do, And i would never work TOGETHER with him!" I said wanting nothing more than to punch him in the mouth, but I took a deap breath and calmed myself, knowing starting a fight now would solve nothing.

"Besides" Hermione cut in "She would get in just as much trouble for being out of bed after hours as you, plus she couldn't be working with him because she was in the hospital wing all after noon."

"Exactly" I said angrily at weasley "You should really check your facts before making false acusations"

"Whatever" He muttered

"Uh Guys, someone's coming." Neville wispered


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**A/N: I know in the book Professor Binns is the History teacher, but I needed someone who actualy comunicates with the class for this part of my story, lets just say parents were complaining and Dumbledore was forced to fire Binns.**

**Chapter 8: **

The next morning I was trying to take a nap during Professor Hall's History of magic class. I had recieved very little sleep last night.

After narrowly avoiding being caught by filch several times, we found ourselfs hiding in, what I thought was, a broom cuboard.

My thoughts wandered to last night.

_Flashback_

_All 5 of us stood quietly listening to what was going on outside the door with filch and peeves. _

_"Where did they go peeves?"_

_"Say please"_

_"I'm warning you peeves!"_

_Just then I noticed someone pulling on my sleeve. I looked back and saw Neville's white face looking terrified up at me. _

_'What?' I mouthed at him. He began to motion_ _crazily in the air. Not understanding any of I simply shook my head and pressed a finger to my lips, to tell him to be quiet._

_"Nothing! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!"_

_Then he left. everyone relaxed in the cuboard. well, everyone exept Neville._

_"Cathy?" He wipered terrified_

_Being tiered, bruised, and scared out of my wits; I was naturaly iritable "What is it Neville?!" I snapped. Then I saw it. So did Hermione. And I knew she was going to scream, so I clamped a hand over her mouth just as the others spotted the huge three headed dog that was standing directly behind us._

_the next 15 minuets were spent racing through the castel trying to get as far away as possible from that dog. When we reached the portrait hole I turned to Neville._

_"I'm sorry I snapped at you Neville."_

_He shook his head "It's okay" _

_Then Hermione and I went up to our dormitory to discuss what hermione had discovered. A trapdoor._

_End Flashback_

My daydream was inturupted rudely as someone pulled on my braid.

I turned around to see one of the boys in my house, I couldn't remember his name, scribbleing on a peice of paper. I turned back around and lay my head on the table again. Then someone yanked on my braid again. I spun around to see the sandy blone haired boy look at me, he raised an eyebrow then grined.

"What?" I wispered. He just grinned at me. I shook my head and turned around.

Once again there was tugging on my braid. By then I was really annoyed.

"What do you want?" I said, mabey a little too loudly.

"MS. MALFOY!"

I jumped and turned to face the front again. I was in big trouble now.

"So" Professor Hall said in an annoyed voice. "You think you already know everything about the ancient bure blood families(today's lesson) Hm?"

Well I did know an awful lot about them. Being raised a malfoy, you can't help but know every thing about you family history. And I loved to read, and only being alowed to read non-fiction made it so I knew almost every thing about my fathers side. my mother never talked about her family. every once in a while she would mention one of her sisters, mostly crazy aunt bellatrix. Once I even heard her say something about an uncle Regulus, but that was it.

"Well, I do know alot about pureblood families," But quickly added because of the look on his face "But probably not as much as you sir."

"Suck up" I heard someone wisper to my left.

"Well why don't we just see how much you know." I was confused. did he want me to get up and talk about my family in front of the class? "Next week please be prepared to speak to the class about you family."

Horrified I quickly said "But sir! I'm sure no one wants to hear about MY family history."

"Oh no Ms. Malfoy I am looking forward to hearing all about you family line. Class dismised" He anounced and walked back to his office.

As we were leaving several people came up to me to thank me for getting out of class an hour early.

Weasley was perticularly excited that I had gotten in trouble

Hermione, Neville and I walked down the corridor quietly. I was starting to feel sick about the whole speaking-about-my-family-in-front-of-the-class thing.

"well you know, you did sort of bring this apon yourself. the way you told Professor Hall you knew a lot about Pure blood families" Hermione said

"You should have just said sorry" Neville added in

Just then the blonde haired boy came running up to me. "Hey, sorry about that" he said "I didn't want you to get in trouble."

I suddenly felt really angry at the boy. "Yeah, well, its thanks to you that I have an extra 3 hours of work this week." Then I turned and marched down the hallway. my head held high in a very malfoy-ish way.

**A/N: I always planned for it to be a seamus Finnigan/oc. Fot the first couple of years i just want him to be that annoyig kid who won't leave her alone. I want him to start trying to impress her in there 2nd year, but alot of the time it ends up back fireing. if anyone has any ideas about how he should annoy her please leave it in a review!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series.

**A/n: Sorry about the long wait. I just moved across the country, and it is the start of the new school year and I have a TON of homework. I will try to update at least once a week.**

**Chapter 9: The Next Week**

The following week was the worst one yet, spent at Hogwarts. I spent every free moment scrambling around trying to find info about my family history. Truth be told, I didn't know _that _much about my ansestors, just what my parents told me, growing up. Which really wasn't enough for a project. I guess my mouth just ran away with me again.

Because of my lack of info, My presentation was horrible. Professor Hall just sat there smirking at me the entire time. I guess he dosn't like Malfoys.

Weasley, annoyingly, although not unexpectidly, took great pleasure in my discomfort. An hour after class was over Hermione and Neville had to stop me from punching him in the face, as he told several ravenclaws about my presentation. All of them were laughing.

Then add on top of it all, the sandy blonde haired boy. Hermione had informed me that his name was Seamus finn-i-something. I Can't remember his last name and don't really want to.

Seamus seems to have decided that he is going to make the rest of my life horrible. Every lesson for three days straight, he would sit behind me and pull my hair. untill I got smart and started sitting at the back of the room.

Then he triped me in the hall twice that week and to top it all off, after history of magic and my terrible presentation, at dinner, he stuck a huge wad of chewed up gum in my long blonde hair. Weasley seemed to find it terribly amusing. I, however, did not. It took Hermione and I nearly an hour and a half to get all the gum out. I was gratefull that I didn't have to cut my hair, thanks to Hermione and her talent with a wand.

Over all my week had been pretty bad, and I was hoping that the upcoming week would be better.

The week started off pretty good, which I took as a good omen. Seamus had caught the flu and lost his voice for 3 days. Weasley seemed to have run out of things to bug me with. And I made a new friend.

_I was walking around the library, trying to find a table that I could sit at and do my homework. I had tryied to do it in the common room, but neville already had it done and Hermione was ranting about a broomstick and rule breakers. _

_As I circled the library, I realized that there wern't any completely empty tables. If fact there were only two that had any empty seats at all._

_Deciding not to bother the group of slytherin 7th years, I sat down at a table that only had one other person._

_As I sat down she looked up._

_"Hi," I said "Do you mind if I sit here?"_

_"Not at all." She said happily "I'm Susan, I'm in Hufflepuff. And you're Catherine the gryffindor Malfoy"_

_Slightly suprised I nodded. __After that she became the fourth member of our group._

So the first few days were reletivly calm. if you excluded the few hours I spent with the Weasley twins in the library, quietly discusing prank ideas. All three of us together were able to come up with some great ideas, even if they were down one on their prank tester list.

"Okay, I think we should defenitly do the bubble prank on snape." Fred Weasley said excitedly

My head shot up so fast my neck cracked "No!" I hissed rubbing the back of my neck. Both twins looked at me in suprise.

"Why" George asked.

"Well, I don't care if you two do something on Snape. but please don't involve me or my ideas." I pleaded

"Why" George repeated.

"There's no way I am pranking my Godfather, he knows me to well. He'd know it was me! And my punishment would be more than a detention" I said loudly, receiving a glare from the librarian. Both twins mouths dropped open

"Your godfather is Snape?" Fred gasped

I nodded "He's actualy not that bad" And at the looks the twins gave me I added "Once you get know him."

"Ah, that's always the catch init?" George said wisely. I nodded.

The next day the entire school was taking about how the Weasley twins had filled the charms classroom with purple and blue bouncy bubbles. They both recieved a weeks worth of detentions.

It was halloween that things started to get kinda weird.

The day started out normal. Hermione, Neville, and I went down to breakfast together, and in the great hall Susan joined us. Classes were boring, seamus was flicking peices of paper at me, and weasley was making his snide remarks about me as usaul.

But during charms Weasley got frustrated and did something very cruel. Hermione was unfortunatly pared with him and unfortunatly she was being extremely bossy.

I didn't actualy see what happened, but apparently Harry did. All I know was Weasley said something very unkind, and I couldn't find Hermione anywhere. Neville and Susan helped, but none of us had any idea where she was, and soon we all had to go back to class.


End file.
